The Missing Bijuu
by Baron Zed
Summary: Naruto has a confession to make to Tsunade and Jiraiya: he is no longer the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi any more and hasn't been for about six years. Set right after the Kazekage Rescue Arc.
1. Chapter 1: Confession

Naruto and its characters were created by Masashi Kishimoto. This is fan fiction.

* * *

 **Japanese versus English**

I'm going to be using mainly English for technique (jutsu) names unless I think they're unwieldy or silly sounding in English such as Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere) and Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God). I'm taking the creative license of calling Henge no Jutsu Disguise Technique, instead of the literal and more commonly used Transformation, because I think it describes the skill better. I'll be mainly using Japanese for titles and place names, and bloodline abilities. I'll be using the Asian style of family names before given names.

Standard Romanji (Latin alphabet transcription of Japanese) calls for the use of a macron (a bar over a letter) to denote a long vowel. For ease of typing, I'm using the alternate style of doubling a vowel to denote its long (except for long o which I'm writing ou). The Japanese learned the Latin alphabet from the Portuguese, so vowels are pronounced as in Portuguese, Spanish, or Italian: a is like a in father, e is like e in they, i is like i in machine, o is like oa in boat, and u is like ue in blue. Long vowels in Japanese are longer or more stressed rather than "saying their name" as in English.

* * *

 **Honorifics**

I'm going to try and use honorifics in the Japanese style as best I can, but it might be a little bit off. In general using too high or too low an honorific is insulting. If too high an honorific is used it is assumed to be sarcastic or patronizing. Honorifics can be applied to family or given names for more or less formality.

No honorific: Denotes intimacy or contempt. Used only with those very close or those you wish to deliberately insult.

-chan: More a diminutive than an honorific. Very roughly equivalent to calling someone baby or honey in English. Used to talk to children. Often used for teenage girls, especially among themselves. Considered cutesy. Is insulting when used for an adult or teenage boy. Naruto overuses this due to not being taught correctly.

-kun: Very roughly equivalent to calling someone a pal, dude, or friend. Used for peers that are friendly. Often used for teenage boys.

-san: The standard honorific for strangers or formality. Roughly equivalent to calling someone Mr., Mrs., or Ms.

-sama: The honorific to someone above you. Shows great respect. Roughly equivalent to calling someone Lord or Lady.

* * *

 **Relatives**

Japanese has many ways to refer to relatives. These are the ones I'll be using.

O-: Adds respect

Honorifics: The following are used with honorifics most often (e.g., Baachan)

Baa: Grandmother

Ba: Aunt

Hibaa: Great grandmother

Jii: Grandfather

Ji: Uncle

Kaa: Mother

Mago: Grandchild

Nee: Older sister

Nii: Older brother

Otou: Father

* * *

 **Japanese Glossary**

Akatsuki: Dawn

ANBU: Short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai which means Special Assassination and Tactical Squad

Bijuu: Tailed Beast. In Naruto, this denotes the nine sentient, powerful chakra constructs

Byakugan: White eye. A bloodline ability that allows the holder to see through solid objects and to see chakra when activated.

Chuunin: Middle ninja. Secon shinobi rank

Doujutsu: Eye technique. A class of bloodline abilities

Ero-sennin: Pervert sage/hermit

Fuuinjutsu: Sealing technique. A technique a user to create a seal using pictures, characters, and chakra. Some allow later activation using more chakra. Most frequently used to store things or to make explosions, but many other effects are possible.

Genin: Low ninja. First and lowest shinobi rank

Genjutsu: Illusionary technique. Using chakra to make an illusion

Hi no Kuni: Land of Fire

Hime: Princess

Hiraishin: Flying Thunder God. A technique that allows teleportation to premade seals.

Hokage: Fire Shadow. The leader of Konoha

Ichibi: One Tail. One of the bijuu

Jinchuuriki: Power of human sacrifice. Indicates a human with a bijuu sealed inside them

Jounin: High Ninja. Third and highest ninja rank

Kitsune: Fox. In English this denotes a supernatural fox, but in Japanese it means any fox. It's used as a synonym for fox here

Konoha: Tree Leaves. Short for Konohagakure no Sato. Village Hidden by the Tree Leaves

Kyuubi: Nine Tails. One of the bijuu

Mokuton: Wood release. A bloodline ability that allows the user to create objects out of living wood and to influence the growth of trees and plants.

Nibi: Two Tails. One of the bijuu

Nin: Short for ninja (shinobi)

Ninjutsu: Ninja Techniques. Expressing chakra outside the body for a physical result

No: A Japanese preposition indicating possession or to connect two nouns, e.g., Hi no Kuni or Kyuubi no Kitsune

Oni no Kuni: Land of Demons

Rasengan: Spiralling Sphere. An offensive technique that makes a ball of chakra that has multiple rotational axes inside of it. Drills and grinds when pushed into an object

Sanbi: Three Tails. One of the bijuu

Sannin: Three Ninja. Short for Densetsu no Sannin: Legendary Three Ninja

Sharingan: Copy wheel eye. A bloodline ability that allows its holder to predict movement and to understand how chakra is used when activated. It allows the user to copy many types of techniques and to remember them.

Shinobi: Ninja. Shinobi and ninja are two different readings (pronunciation) of the same kanji (Chinese style word character). Ninja is the reading emulating the original Chinese pronunciation (onyomi) and shinobi is the native Japanese reading (kunyomi). Note that Chinese has changed since the Japanese adopted Kanji, so those characters would no longer be pronounced that way in Mandarin

Taijutsu: Body technique. Martial Arts. Includes some chakra techniques that are used in conjunction with martial arts

Tsukiko: Child of the moon. A Japanese girl's name

Uzu no Kuni: Land of Whirlpools

Uzushio: Whirling Tides. Short for Uzushiogakure no Sato: Village Hidden by the Whirling Tides

Yonbi: Four Tails. One of the bijuu

Youkai: A supernatural creature

* * *

Naruto waited a little nervously for Kakashi to finish debriefing Tsunade about their mission to rescue Gaara. It was taking longer than it should due to Gai's presence and the teasing that always happened when the two jounin were together. They finally finished and Tsunade dismissed them. Naruto lingered.

"Baa-chan," he started and then ducked the paperweight she threw at him as a reflex for the nickname, "I need to speak to you about something I think is important, but it would be better if Ero-sennin was here for it. Is it alright if I send a toad to recall him?"

The Fifth Hokage stared at him for a couple of seconds. She looked a little unsettled by the blond boy's serious tone. "I don't have him doing anything out of the ordinary, but he might not be able to come right away? Is it something that can wait?"

"Yeah, it's sort of related to Akatsuki, so it's important but not super time sensitive."

"Go ahead and send the toad. You can tell him I said to come."

* * *

Naruto entered the Hokage's office in response to Tsunade's summons. Jiraiya was already there.

"So, Brat, what was so important that I needed to be recalled?" Jiraiya said just as Tsunade was about to speak. "Something about Akatsuki?"

She shot her former teammate a dirty look, but just looked at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto was uncharacteristically subdued. "Can you excuse your ANBU, Baachan? This is beyond S-Rank. I trust your judgment, but I'd rather you make a conscious decision on who to share this with rather than just relying on the duty roster."

"Very well." Tsunade said. The younger blond's attitude was contagious. She made a gesture and Naruto felt small spikes of chakra as the ANBU in the room left.

"Well?" Tsunade asked.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "This is surprisingly hard for me and to be honest, I'd rather just stay quiet about it, but I have knowledge of something that seriously hampers, if not completely demolishes, Akatsuki's plans and after what happened to Gaara I think you should decide whether a portion of it gets released to the other nations and Akatsuki itself."

"Get on with it, Brat!" the Fifth Hokage shouted.

"Sheesh. Keep your shirt on, Baachan," he responded. "Fine. I'll start with the bottom line. But first, I want you two to promise to hear me out completely. You can ask me questions, but don't send me to Ibiki until I'm done, okay?"

Tsunade was beginning to look disturbed, but she nodded.

Naruto took a deep breath and then said, "The Kyuubi is no more."

Jiraiya shouted, "No more? What do you mean? When did this happen?"

"She's not the Kyuubi any more. We did a ritual that stripped her of most of her power and changed what remained. It happened six years ago."

Jiraiya looked confused. "Six years ago? I've examined the seal dozens of times since then."

Naruto smirked. "It's a pretty good counterfeit, isn't it?"

Jiraiya was nonplussed.

"Don't feel too bad, Ero-sennin. You were looking for specific characteristics and the Kyuubi and I made sure that those were perfect. Your mind missed the other stuff because you 'knew' what they were supposed to look like. I didn't think it would work, but she convinced me to take the risk."

"Wait! She!?" Jiraiya whipped out his notebook and started muttering about demon queens and seducing young boys.

Tsunade slugged the pervert in the stomach which sent him flying into the wall.

Naruto laughed. "Well, the bijuu don't really have gender-being giant masses of chakra-and to be honest her default form looked male before she incarnated into a kitsune youkai. She decided to be female since she spent over 50 years trapped in two different women compared to 10 in me. Plus and I quote, 'All the cool stories about kitsune youkai are about vixens. Nobody takes the tods seriously.' As for the demon comment, you should know that neither the bijuu nor youkai are demons like are found in Oni no Kuni."

Jiraiya, who was just standing up, waved dismissively, "Never let the facts get in the way of a good story, Brat."

Naruto frowned. "And that's why my childhood was cold and lonely."

The older man chuckled nervously.

Tsunade sighed. "I don't want to sound cold, Brat, but the Kyuubi was a military asset. I don't think you should have disposed of her power unilaterally."

Naruto frowned. "I have two comments. First, if Konoha wanted a proper jinchuuriki, they should have told me and trained me as one."

"Sensei wanted you to have a proper childhood instead of being looked at solely as a weapon," Jiraiya explained.

Naruto snorted. "That excuse would fly if I had had a proper childhood. I'm not saying the Old Man didn't have good intentions, but I question his judgment. Kumo manages to train their jinchuuriki without socially isolating them and that happened to me anyway. Something could have been done without me ending up like one of Danzo's zombies."

Tsunade sighed. "I can't disagree with your point, but it still should have been brought to the Hokage."

"I liked the Old Man and he was one of my few friends growing up, but I had the feeling he would have done something I would have regretted 'for my own good.' My second comment is that I haven't disposed of the Kyuubi's power."

"But you said. . ." Jiraiya started.

"I said we stripped her of it. What we did was split it among five of us: me, my wife, two kits that are effectively our children, and the original Kyuubi who at times is my sister, my mother, or my daughter-depending on our moods. If I asked, all of them would help Konoha-even the Kyuubi, if she received guarantees on her freedom."

"You have a wife!?" Tsunade shrieked. "And children!?"

Naruto smirked. "She's a Konoha shinobi and you know her, but her family doesn't know. I'll tell you who it is before we're done, but I want to tell the story my own way after we're done with the highlights. The ritual to make a youkai required a fox, human, and a huge amount of power. Because we were creating a body for the Kyuubi it needed a male and a female as well. Don't look at me like that Ero-sennin. No sex was involved. I was only 10! Since the Kyuubi was so powerful, we did the ritual with two humans, two foxes, and her to split the load. The ceremony made new bodies for all of us out of a mixture of our genetic material, but the two that were originally foxes started with the minds and bodies of infant, so my wife and I raised them as our children. The Kyuubi also started with an infant body to go with her ancient mind. Since she raised me from the time I was five until I was ten, our relationship is complicated."

"New bodies?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I'm actually a persistent clone made before the ritual. I sync memories with the original every night, so it's not like you don't know the real me."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that! You're acting quite different than normal, Brat. Was your idiot act a ploy to gain my sympathy?"

"Don't be like that, Baachan. I admit that I act like an idiot as a defense mechanism, but the Kyuubi tells me that my base personality is very similar to my mom's. You knew her, right? Wasn't she a cousin of yours?"

"Second cousin once removed. So you know who your mom was and that she was also the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki?"

"Yes, and who my dad was, and that your grandma Mito was the first Kyuubi jinchuuriki. The thing is Konoha has taught me very little, so I feel justified in acting like an idiot and only using what Konoha has taught me: the Disguise Technique, Replacement, Tree Climbing, Water Walking, and the Rasengan. I even throw in Shadow Clones since I would have learned it via Mizuki's treachery if I hadn't known it already. Did you know that the Kyuubi was the one who actually taught me to read? So forgive me if I hide my real skills. But I will tell you that while my idiocy is fake, my enthusiasm is not. I really do like ramen and orange. I do have a disregard for authority. I do think of you as an aunt and Ero-sennin as a crazy uncle not to be left alone with my wife or daughter."

Jiraiya grumbled under his breath about blond brats not giving him any respect.

"I don't know, Brat," the Hokage said. "I don't know if I can let this deception go."

"Look at it from my point of view. My godfather and my last living relative left me to grow up alone and unloved. I know you both had reasons both good and bad for not being here, but did you really expect me to trust you two right off the back?"

She sighed. "I see your point. I guess we start over and take it one day at a time?"

Naruto and Jiraiya both nodded.

"I want to meet the real you," Tsunade said.

"Sure. I can arrange something after we're done. The main reason my wife and I use the persistent clones is because there's no way we could raise our kids here."

"So why even stay at all in this fashion if your childhood was so bad?" asked Jiraiya.

"A couple of reasons. The main one being that we do have ties here. My wife would miss her sister and she has a couple of family members she would like to fix things with if it's possible. For me there was the Old Man and the Ichirakus. It was one of my wife's conditions for doing it. Once I figured out how to do it, it didn't really cost much to do it for me as well. The second, more minor reason, is that of morbid curiosity. I want to see if this place will ever be worthy of my father's sacrifice. My wife wants to know if her clan can be a family in more than name or if they will sacrifice her to their pride." He paused as he saw the figurative light bulbs go off above the Sannins' heads. "Figured out who my wife is?"

"It's got to be a Hyuuga. Is it Hinata?" asked the Fifth.

The young man nodded.

"How did you managed to 'steal' the heiress to the all-seeing Hyuuga Clan?" asked the Toad Sage.

"The Hyuuga treat Hinata much the same way as the rest of the village treats me: they try to pretend she doesn't exist unless they have to deal with her and then they treat her with spite. It wasn't that hard, especially once she learned Shadow Clones."

"Hinata could do Shadow Clones before she was ten?" asked Jiraiya increduously.

"Not the standard way. We had to do it using seals so that I could power them until we did the ritual."

"How strong is she by the way?" asked the Hokage.

"Well, the ritual gave me three tails of the Kyuubi's chakra, two each for Hinata and the Kyuubi, and one each for the foxes. We've all grown some since then. I have more chakra than the Sanbi, but less than the Yonbi. Hinata has more than the Nibi, but less than the Sanbi. Our chakra doesn't act the same as bijuu chakra, so we can't do all the things that a jinchuuriki can, but we have other abilities that compensate a little. Plus a substantial amount of our chakra is sunk into our persistent clones. "

"Wow. How's her chakra control? asked Tsunade. "Most of the Hyuuga techniques require very good control."

"It's excellent. After the ritual it was pretty rough, but she's very persistent and within six months she was back to where she was before. It helped that she can see chakra and knew what the techniques were supposed to be like. Incidentally, my real body's chakra control is almost as good. It really helps to only have one chakra source. The seal that I use to fake the Kyuubi's chakra in this clone really messes my control."

The conversation lulled until Tsunade said, "How about you tell us how it happened, Brat."


	2. Chapter 2: History

I didn't have much of a childhood. Old Man Hokage kept me safe, but I was almost always lonely. The only people who tolerated me where the Old Man, the Ichirakus and a handful of ANBU. The Old Man could only spare about an hour every week. The Ichirakus were always kind to me, but they didn't have much time for me either being busy in their ramen stand. I never saw the ANBU unless there was trouble and they never interacted with me much. Ironically, Itachi was one of the few that did. Finding out later that our moms had been best friends, I'm sure that he knew her. I'm sure the connection they had to my parents were the reason he and Kakashi looked out for me more than the others. I made a couple of friends on the playground, but they never lasted more than a day due to their parents or watchers telling them I was dangerous or bad or just keeping them away.

On a cold winter day when I was five I happened to see three older boys tormenting and pushing around girl my age. I stepped in and yelled at them to stop. They decided to pick on me instead and I took a pretty good beating. They eventually got bored and left. The girl I had saved from their bullying came out of hiding and apologized for getting me beat up. Before she could say much a young man with the same pale eyes came and took her away and without even checking to see if I was okay, only saying that I was not a proper associate for a clan heiress. Not long after the Hyuugas left the ANBU watching me appeared to make sure I was alright. He apologized but said that he didn't think it was appropriate for him to stop a playground fight. I limped home to find that someone had thrown a brick through my window. I was too worn out to do anything about it.

That night I lay on my bed shivering and feeling sorry for myself. I drifted into a waking dream and appeared in a wet sewer with a gate made out of vertical bars. A gentle voice called to me and I slipped through the bars. I met a red-haired woman with pale skin and a round face. She told me to call her Tsukiko. She comforted me and taught me how to return.

I returned most nights for the next year. She taught me to read and write and how to access and control my chakra.

After a full year, she told me she wanted to tell me her story. She said that she was one of nine chakra creature called bijuu made by the Sage of Six Paths a thousand years ago. Her real name was Kurama, but that that name was too masculine for the form she was currently using. She chose the name Tsukiko because remains of the monster she was made from was sealed into the moon. She told me that in the days of the First Hokage a proud and amoral man named Uchiha Madara had captured her in a mind-control illusion and forced her to attack the First. The First's wife, Uzumaki Mito sealed Tsukiko into herself to stop the attack. She spent many decades chained within Mito. Mito mostly ignored her.

When Mito was approaching the end of her life, she sent for her great niece Uzumaki Kushina to take her place. Tsukiko was sealed within Kushina for about two decades. Kushina sometimes used Tsukiko's chakra and Tsukiko got to interact with the world a little that way. However, after more than forty years trapped within a human, Tsukiko was bored and belligerent, so Kushina didn't like to talk to her. Eventually Kushina got married and became pregnant. When she was giving birth a masked man with a Sharingan extracted Tsukiko from Kushina and hypnotized her. Tsukiko admitted at that point to being the Kyuubi. The masked man forced her to attack Konoha. Kushina's husband, the Fourth Hokage, freed her from the masked man's Sharingan hypnosis, but by there was no way to leave quietly. She admitted that she may have been too angry by then to just leave. The Fourth and Kushina sealed her unto their newborn child, Uzumaki Naruto, at the cost of the Fourth's life. Kushina died in the process as well from wounds, exhaustion from childbirth, and having the Kyuubi yanked out of her. She admitted that she had tried to kill me in order to stop being sealed again. She said that the ignorant villagers thought that I was she which was why I was treated so poorly. She told me that the form she appeared to me in was that of my mother Kushina.

At that point she broke down into tears and begged for forgiveness and pled with me to keep visiting her because we were both lonely. I fled from my mindscape. After three days without visiting her, I found that I missed her. I decided that most of what she had done was not her fault and that she was my only real friend. I resumed my visits and she resumed teaching me. She did change her features slightly from then on saying that she wasn't trying to replace my mom, but she kept her straight red hair and added fox ears and her nine tails to her human form.

She said that bijuu chakra was too different from human chakra for her to teach me any ninjutsu or genjutsu, but she had spent enough time before being sealed in human form to teach me some taijutsu. She also had learned a substantial amount of fuuinjutsu after learning that her bijuu brethren had been sealed. She began to teach me that as well. Ironically, a lot of what she knew was Uzumaki fuuinjutsu. Since they were the premier seal masters, she had spent a lot of time in Uzushio. I paid extra attention after hearing that it was my clan's heritage and that both of my parents were seal masters.

A full year after confessing her nature to me, Tsukiko told me about a plan she had devised a long time ago, but had never trusted anyone enough to help her with. She said that the bijuu, being chakra constructs were especially susceptible to being sealed. They were also very vulnerable to the Sharingan and the Mokuton due to the Uchiha and the Senju being descended from their creator. Incidentally, the Uzumaki are also descended from the Sage of Six Paths via the Senju. She had devised a way to turn herself into a youkai, but never followed through with it because the ritual left her vulnerable to the co-participants. After having been sealed for over fifty years and having been enslaved twice she definitely wanted to do it and she trusted me. She said that the ritual needed a female and a fox in addition to me and her and that all the participants would become kitsune youkai. She said that theoretically the female and the fox could be the same, but that due to the amount of chakra she had, it would be better to have another human and two foxes.

I agreed to do the ritual and she said that I should look for a female that I trusted to help. I thought of my only female friend, Ichiraku Ayame, but Tsukiko said that any participants in the ceremony without active chakra would be regressed to infants. By this time, I had been attending the Shinobi Academy for a year and so I was acquaintances with several girls. Unfortunately they were all fangirls with one exceptions. I had, of course, recognized Hinata from our earlier encounter. She seemed fascinated with me and frequently stole glances at me. I also noticed her following me. I thought it might be because I had rescued her from the bullies, but she later told me it was because I always bounced back from any setbacks and she envied my confidence. After six months, I approached her and we became friends. After another six months I confessed to her that the reason no one liked me was because the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me. She was a little nervous, but she trusted me. Tsukiko taught me how to bring Hinata into my mindscape using seals. Hinata was very nervous, but did it. Incidentally that was the first time that Tsukiko showed me her default giant kitsune from. That was very intimidating. Two months later we let Hinata in on the plan. After some serious thought, she agreed with the caveat that we find a way to let her stay close to her sister.

By that time, I had been sneaking into the Shinobi Library and various clan libraries to find techniques. That was much easier, by the way, once Hinata started helping. All the doujutsus are "cheat mode." Tsukiko had us find chakra paper and started training us on elemental chakra. We hit a breakthrough when we found my parent's home and that it was protected by seals which let me through because I was their child. There we found the Shadow Clone Technique in my mom's notes. Tsukiko had been hoping to find it since she knew my mom used it to train and to be multiple places at once. We also found notes that allowed me to replicate my mom's chakra chains plus lots of useful fuuinjutsu notes. I also figured out how to do my dad's two signature techniques. Sorry, Baachan, you lost that bet before you made it. And yes, Ero-Sannin, it only took me a few weeks to figure it out. I actually recreated my progress while I was "learning" it with you so you can stop feeling smug about it taking me longer than you saw to learn it. Anyway, Tsukiko and I were able to figure out several fuuinjutsu that allowed me to increase the durability of a Shadow Clone, to remotely and automatically send it additional chakra, and to remotely sync memories. We also created a seal to limit the clones' abilities so that we don't accidentally Hiraishin by reflex in our clone bodies.

By the time a year had passed since we had included Hinata, we were ready. We created our persistent clones and snuck out of Konoha. I dumped three tails worth of Kyuubi Chakra into a special storage seal in my clone before we left. It's almost all used up by the way. Kind of ironic that we used most of it up "training" me how to use it, isn't it, Ero-sennin? We headed to Uzu no Kuni, since it was abandoned and isolated. We also hoped to find some hidden Uzumaki heirlooms. We caught male and female fox kits along the way. They were hard to find near Konoha-too many vindictive idiots. We completed the ritual in the ruins of Uzushio once Tsukiko had regenerated her chakra. The ritual worked perfectly. Hinata and I gained a few years in apparent age, while the others became infants. Once Tsukiko gained enough control to shapeshift, she spent most of her time our age.

On the year anniversary of becoming youkai, I asked Hinata to marry me and she accepted. Three months later we were married in a quiet village in southern Hi no Kuni under a Disguise Technique and assumed names. I snuck in later to fix the names.

There's not much more to tell you. The mission to save Gaara got me thinking. If we leaked that the Kyuubi is gone would Akatsuki stop trying to collect them? Whatever they're trying to do might be pointless without the Kyuubi. It might save some of the other jinchuuriki. It might stop them from attacking Konoha, like they did Suna, if they know we don't have a jinchuuriki anymore. I had thought of offering the ritual to Gaara, but Shukaku is too unstable and it's too late now anyway. It might be something we can trade for concessions from Kumo or one of the other villages, though.


	3. Chapter 3: Real Meetings

When she sensed that Naruto was done, Tsunade sighed. "You've given me a lot to think about, Brat. Have the real you, come by tomorrow morning at about 10."

"Set aside a few hours and I'll Hiraishin you to where we're living now and you can properly meet the family." Naruto gave a mock salute as he left.

* * *

The "real" Naruto, who was shapeshifted into his persistent clone's normal shape approached the door of the Hokage's office. "Yo, Baachan. Is now a good time?"

"Is that the real you, Brat?" she responded. Jiraiya was lounging in a chair along the wall.

"Yep. You two ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Shut the door, please and let me make a Shadow Clone to leave behind just in case." She made a clone and then said aloud to the ANBU hidden in the room, "Don't let anyone know I'm gone unless it's a real emergency. The fact that Naruto can use the Hiraishin is an S-Rank Secret for now."

Naruto put a Hiraishin Kunai on the desk. "So we can come back the easy way," he said. He motioned for the two Sannin to stand next to him. He put his hand on their shoulders when they complied.

"Ready?" he asked

After they both affirmed that the were, Naruto performed the technique and they vanished in a yellow flash.

* * *

"Welcome to our humble abode. This is the 'flashing room,'" Naruto said.

Jiraiya gave a perverted giggle and Tsunade rolled her eyes. They were in a room with hardwood floors and there was a seal engraved on a metal plate in the center. There were no windows or furniture in the modest-sized room, but there were a few pictures hung on the walls.

Naruto led them into the main room of the house where Hinata, two children and a teenaged girl were talking. Hinata stood up and greeted them. "Good morning, Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama. Welcome to our humble home."

"You know my wife, Hinata, of course," Naruto said. "These are our children, Haru-chan and Akane-chan." He pointed to the dark-haired boy who looked like Hinata and a blonde girl who resembled Naruto. They appeared to be about six. "And this is Tsukiko." He gestured to the older redheaded girl who looked a little like Kushina had.

Tsukiko gave a fake sob. "My own father doesn't acknowledge me!"

"You look older than I do right now, Tsuki-chan," Naruto complained. "I never know how to introduce you."

"Ah, the simple pleasures in life," she said with exaggerated contentment.

"Would either of you like tea?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, please," Tsunade said and Jiraiya nodded.

Hinata left the room to get the tea.

Akane approached Tsunade and asked, "Are you our Hibaachan?"

Naruto started snickering.

Tsunade turned pale and then red. "Brat, you told your kids to say that, didn't you?"

Naruto held up his hand and tried to stop laughing. "Honest, I didn't. I just told them my baachan was coming to visit today. She figured out the rest."

The Hokage turned back to the little girl. "How about you call me Obasan?"

Akane pouted. "Baachan?"

Tsunade threw her hands in the air and said, "Fine!" She glared at Jiraiya and Naruto who were still snickering.

Tsunade looked at Tsukiko and said, "I know you're older than me, so I don't want to hear you say that."

"I was inside your grandmother, so I think I'll call you Magochan."

"It's your fault he's like this, isn't it?" Tsunade accused. "He's been too much like a kitsune since even before whatever it is you all did six years ago."

Tsukiko smiled and said, "I can't claim all the credit. The Uzumaki have always been a lively bunch."

By this time, Hinata had returned and started pouring the tea. The conversation lulled while they drank.

Finally Jiraiya spoke, "Brat, you and your wife still look the same. I'd expected you took look different now that you're youkai."

Hinata said, "Kitsune youkai are natural shapeshifters. We thought it would be best to appear in familiar shapes to start." The Uzumakis all shifted. Hinata and Naruto appeared a few years older and Naruto looked less scrawny. All five of them grew nine tails and fox ears that matched their hair color. All of their eyes turned white and pupil-less.

"Ah, ah," Naruto scolded. "That's not what you really look like, Tsuki-chan."

"I hate looking like a kid," she pouted as she shrank down to appear the same age as Akane and Haru.

"You all have the Byakugan?" Tsunade aksed.

"Yes, Tsukiko thought that she and the kids might get it, but I was a bit of a surprise." Naruto said. "Although in compensation, Hina-chan's chakra took on some Uzumaki characteristics and she can make my mom's chakra chains now."

"Did the change come with any other extras besides the extra chakra?" Jiraiya asked.

"We can make foxfire, shapeshift, cast illusions, sense other's feelings, and we all have regeneration on par with what I had as a jinchuuriki," Naruto said.

"Are the illusions like a genjutsu?" asked the Fifth.

"They're all external illusions anchored to places or things rather than to chakra systems like most genjutsu which has some advantages and disadvantages," Hinata said.

"How come you all have nine tails?" asked Jiraiya. "I thought you had less chakra than the Yonbi?"

"Youkai power is rated on a different scale than bijuu power," Naruto explained. "Even Akane and Haru have more power than any other kitsune youkai. It's also a nod to our relationship to the Kyuubi." He grinned. "But mostly, it's because Tsukiko-chan didn't want to give up any of her tails and the ritual spread it to all of us."

Tsukiko stuck our her tongue at Naruto.

"What are your plans now?" Tsunade asked. "Are you going to spill any of your secrets?

"We were planning on letting Hinata's family and the rest of the village know we were married," said Naruto, "but we were only going to let Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji know about Tsuki-chan and the kids. We'll also let them know about us being youkai unless you object. I really don't want to fake having gotten Hina-chan pregnant at nine-years old. We also figured that we'd leak my parent's identity's through the Hyuugas. We figured that knowing that I'm the son of the Fourth and the heir to Uzu no Kuni would be a balm to their pride and make them less likely to call for a divorce or annulment. Not that we would listen, but it might make visiting her sister less frustrating for Hinata. If you want to leak about the Kyuubi being gone, we could say the Fourth's seal did it."

"Can you use the Hiraishin in combat?" the Hokage asked.

He nodded. "So can Hinata and Tsukiko. The twins can use it too, but not in combat."

She blinked. "Okay. I'm fine with you releasing your heritage then. Hiding it was to keep you safe until you were ready, but if you can all Hiraishin, then I'm good with it. I'm still undecided on leaking or announcing about the Kyuubi, but the rest sounds fine to me. If you need me to impress upon your father the importance of keeping what you tell him secret, I'm happy to be here."

"That would be great!" Naruto said. "I'll let you know when we decide to do it."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This marks the end of the main story of the Missing Bijuu. I have a bonus story/epilogue to finish it off in which Hinata spills the beans to her family.


	4. Bonus: In-laws

Today was the day that Hinata was going to tell her family that she had married. She was waiting in her room in the Hyuuga Clan compound. Inside she was anticipating the mischief she was about to cause. She did not know if it was do to being around Naruto so much or kitsune impulses she had picked up since the ritual. She had waited until a time she knew that her father would be talking to some of the clan elders. He often had tea with his father and a few of the others at this time and he should be almost finished. She activated her Byakugan and noticed that they were drifting toward the door of the sitting room they were using. She walked into the room and waited patiently. She noticed several of the Elder's had noticed her and they kept stealing glances at her due to her calm demeanor. Normally she, or usually her persistent clone, would be fidgeting nervously in this situation.

Finally her father looked at her. "Hinata," he said emotionlessly.

She gave a quick bow and said, "Otousama, I have a technique that I have learned that I would like to show you in the training room when it is convenient."

He arched an eyebrow. He clearly was not expecting her to say that and certainly not to speak without stuttering or looking at the floor. "Very well. I have time now. What technique is it, Hinata?"

He started toward the Main Family training room. She walked beside him, which drew stares from those around them. "Otousama, I would prefer to wait until we are in the training room." She was pleased to note that a small crowd had followed her, including her grandfather and the some of the elders that had been in the sitting room.

Her father nodded. Before long they entered the room. Hinata had prepared the room ahead of time, by hiding several Hiraishin markers around the room under mats and floorboards, including the place where her father customarily began spars. That one location would probably be enough because her father, like most Hyuuga, was a creature of tradition and habit, but she preferred to be prepared.

"Outosama, if you would take your place." She gestured to the spot where the more prestigious of two sparrers would start a match. She could hear murmurs from those who had followed them. Her asking her father to spar was unprecedented.

Her father nodded and moved to his spot where he stood in a relaxed stance that he could easily shift into one of the Juken stances. She moved to the other spot. She could tell that her father was pleasantly pleased, but reserved at the turn of events.

"Otousama," she said, "the skill that I will demonstrate is the Hiraishin." She heard gasps from the audience and saw her father blink in surprise. She flashed behind her father using the marker she had already picked out, touched her father and flashed to the marker in the home she shared with her husband. She quickly flashed a few meters away so that she did not get hit by a reflexive Juken strike from her father.

"Peace, Otousama," she said, "I brought you here to talk."

Hiashi activated his Byakugan, most likely to be able to read her better, and asked, "Hinata, where did you learn the Hiraishin?" She could tell that he was very startled, even though he did not show it much on the outside.

She smiled. "From my husband."

"Husband?" he yelled-his outside calm finally breaking. "You can't have a husband!"

"Why not?" she asked calmly.

"Because I didn't give permission!" he yelled.

"Is that all?" she asked, still smiling. "It is very simple. We got married outside Konoha and they never asked us for parental permission." They had been shapeshifted to appear older, but he did not need to hear that now or possibly ever.

"Foreign marriages of Konoha shinobi are not recognized in Konoha without approval of the Hokage and any involved clans," he stated sounding a little relieved.

"Oh, it wasn't foreign," she said. "We were married in Hi no Kuni and we were not shinobi at the time, anyway."

"You were married over four years ago?" he was back to yelling. "It cannot be legal for a 12-year old to marry."

"Surprisingly," she said, "Hi no Kuni does not have a uniform marriage law and the village magistrate allowed it. We made sure that it was properly filed with the Daimyo's office in the capitol."

"Who is the man that thinks he is married to you and why can't I see through the walls with my Byakugan?" he asked. He was no longer yelling, but still clearly angry.

"Just a moment, Outosama. Let me go and retrieve Hanabi-chan and Neji-niisan. I would like to tell you all at once. Please take a seat. I won't be long." She gestured to where two chairs were placed against the wall.

She flashed back to her room at the Hyuuga compound. She activated her Byakugan and saw that Hanabi was in her room next door.

She walked next door and knocked on the door. "Hanabi-chan, can I come in?" she called.

"Yes, Oneechan," her sister responded.

She opened the door and entered her sister's room. "Hanabi-chan, I have something important to tell you, but I would like to talk to you, Otousama, and Neji-niisan in private. I have a technique that will take us to where Otousama is waiting."

"A technique? Like Body Flicker?" asked her sister.

"A little bit. I just need to touch you."

Hanabi nodded permission.

She touched her sister on the shoulder and said, "This is called the Hiraishin." She flashed back to where her father was waiting.

"Please wait with Otousama, Hanabi-chan, while I go and get Neji-niisan," Hinata said.

Their father was fuming where he sat, but was too proud to say anything.

She flashed back to her room in the Hyuuga compound. She activated her Byakugan. She did not see Neji in the compound, but that was not unexpected. She was fairly certain he was at his training ground with the rest of Team Gai. She flashed to the closest marker to that location and looked with her Byakugan. She saw that he was sparring with Tenten and jogged towards the training ground.

As she neared, Neji called a break. All four shinobi called greetings to her as they noticed her approach.

"Neji-niisan, I have something I need to talk to you, my father, and Hanabi-chan about and Outosama is currently available. Is it alright if I cut your training session short?"

Neji looked to Gai and Tenten, who both nodded. "That would be fine," he said. "We were almost done anyway. Is it at the compound?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, it's not. I'm going to use the Hiraishin to take you there." She enjoyed the gasps and dubious looks the four gave her. She noticed an idea come to Gai as his expression changed slightly. Gai was much sharper than he looked-not that that was difficult. Gai, Li, and Tenten were all talking over each other. She did not pay any attention to what they were saying. Neji simply stared at her with a suspicious look.

"You can tell your teammates about most of it later. I simply want to tell family first."

"Very well," he said.

"I'm going to touch your shoulder and then we'll go."

She touched him and they flashed back to where her father and sister were waiting. Neji took one look at his uncle who was glowering and his younger cousin who was glancing nervously at her father and went still.

"Otousama is upset because I got married five years ago without telling him," Hinata offered.

"Married?!" Hanabi yelled.

"Married?!" Neji yelled. "Wait. . . 5 years ago?!"

"I don't know why he's upset," added Hinata with a small smile. "Now Hanabi can be the clan heir and he doesn't have to worry about giving me the Caged Bird Seal."

"I don't know how you came to the conclusion that your sham marriage would protect you from the Caged Bird Seal," Hiashi said chillingly.

"You think that you can give the wife of a clan head a curse seal?" Hinata said archly.

"Clan head?" her father asked derisively. "Just because you call yourself a clan doesn't give it any legal standing."

"Did you forget how I brought you here?" Hinata asked. She flashed across the room for emphasis.

"Namikaze?" asked Neji thoughtfully.

"Yes," said Hinata. "My husband is the head of the Namikaze Clan and another clan-although the second clan is not incorporated in Hi no Kuni it is recognized by several important treaties with Konohagakure no Sato and Hi no Kuni. Unfortunately my mother-in-law's homeland was destroyed over two decades ago, but until recently they were as prestigious as the Hyuuga-if not more so."

"Uzumaki. You're talking about the son of Uzumaki Kushina-sama and Namikaze Minato-sama," Hiashi said. "Is there any proof he is who you say he is?" Her father had mostly recovered his composure, but he still did not look pleased.

"Uzumaki?" asked Hanaibi. "You're talking about the loudmouthed idiot that beat Neji-san in the Chuunin Exam Finals?"

"Please, Hanabi-chan," Hinata mock scolded with a smile. "Even though my husband frequently acts that way, it's rude to say it."

"Are you saying that Naruto-san is not a loudmouthed idiot?" asked Neji. "I'm not saying it's his fault due to the way he grew up or that he's not skilled in an unconventional way, but he is loud and he frequently acts foolishly."

"Many shinobi forget how important a tool deception is. With the burden that was placed upon Naruto-kun by his father shortly after his birth and the resulting ill treatment that he received by the village, can you blame him?"

"What burden is that?" asked Neji. "Does it have to do with his second chakra source?"

"Yes. I'll leave that to Naruto-kun to explain since there's a law prohibiting the discussion of his burden by anyone other than him or the Hokage." She turned to her father. "Yes, we do have proof. Naruto was able to get past the blood seals protecting the Fourth Hokage's estate and we found a copy of a marriage certificate plus journal entries discussing the name of their soon-to-be son. The Fifth found a birth certificate in the Hokage's secure files and DNA testing performed by Hokage-sama from securely stored samples of Minato-sama and Kushina-sama's DNA confirm his parentage. Additionally, it has all been confirmed by Jiraiya-sama who is his godfather."

"Hmm. . . He would be an acceptable suitor for when you were older, if he stopped acting like a buffoon and if it weren't for the social stigma of his burden," her father said, finally calming down completely.

"Otousama," Hinata said with exaggerated patience, "the Hokage is my husband's cousin through her grandmother Uzumaki Mito-sama and she is very fond of him. Do you really think she will allow you to dissolve our marriage?" She waited until he was about to speak and then said, "Plus, what would people think about our children if you did that?"

"Children!?" her father screeched.

Hanabi and Neji were staring at her open mouthed. Finally Neji chuckled wryly. "You are enjoying this way too much, Hinata-sama. I see that Naruto-san is not the only one who has been practicing the art of deception."

Hinata's smile widened. "The way that Naruto-kun was treated by the village is not dissimilar to the way that I was treated by the clan."

"If you had shown this amount of backbone before, you would not have been treated poorly by the clan," her father snarled.

"Really, Otousama?" she replied serenely. "You don't seem to be enjoying my newly displayed backbone right now. Also, do you think the clan would allow me to continue associating with the one who taught me to have a backbone, if I had started trying to act like a 'proper' clan heir?"

The Hyuuga Clan Head just glowered at her.

"I've also long suspected that someone in the clan was responsible for Okaasama's death. Her disdain for the Caged Bird Seal was well known and there was always more pressure upon me than was justifiable by certain of the clan elders."

Her father's face became calm, but she could see traces of regret mixed with old deep-seated anger. "You've suspected the same, haven't you, Otousama?"

"I have, but acting upon it when I couldn't find any proof would have torn the clan apart. It's also why I've allowed you to be pushed toward the Branch House. I thought it would be better than to have you die a 'mysterious' death."

"Neji-niisan has shown me his father's letter. Hizashi-ojisan didn't feel that way, did he?"

Hiashi sighed. "No, no he didn't. I have always regretted both my brother's death and what has happened to you, but you dying like that would have brought back all the pain of your mother's death."

After a moment, Hinata lightly clapped her hands and said, "I would like to properly introduce you to my husband and children, if Otousama can behave himself?" She looked at her father who nodded. "Hokage-sama is also here to explain what parts of what we tell you must remain secret and to make sure that everyone behaves."

"So, Hokage-sama knew of this?" asked Neji.

Hinata giggled. "No, Naruto-kun sprang this on her and Jiraiya-sama less than a week ago."

"So how did you pull it off?" asked her cousin.

"Shadow Clones and some Uzumaki sealing wizardry," Hinata explained.

"It figures that Shadow Clones were involved," Neji muttered.

Hinata led them into a sitting room. The Hokage was sitting in an armchair and Naruto was sitting on a large couch. There was another large couch across from it. Naruto and Tsunade stood and everyone greeted each other. Naruto was uncharacteristically polite. He greeted Hiashi as "Hyuuga-san" who returned a "Namikaze-san."

"Let me go round up the kids," Naruto said. "It will just take a moment."

While Naruto was gone, Hinata passed out tea to her family.

He returned quickly with three six-year olds. The Hyuugas stared at the children with open mouths.

The children and Naruto grinned while Naruto said, "Children, this is your Ojiisan, Hyuuga Hiashi, your Obasan, Hyuuga Hanabi, and your Ojisan, Hyuuga Neji." He looked up at the nonplussed Hyuuga. "These are our children, Tsukiko-chan, Akane-chan, Haru-chan." He indicated the redheaded girl, the blonde girl, and the dark-haired boy, respectively, all of whom had the characteristic Hyuuga eyes.

Hanabi said confusedly, "Oneechan, they look like they're all six years old."

Hinata smiled and said, "Yes, six last April."

Hiashi looked like he was about to explode. "You had sex with my daughter when she was nine?" he yelled at Naruto.

"No," Naruto said. "We didn't even do that until a long time after we were married at 11."

"They're adopted?" Hiashi asked.

"No, it's complicated. Take a seat." Naruto gestured to the couch across from where he had been sitting. Naruto and Hinata sat with Akane and Haru on their laps with Tsukiko beside Naruto.

"Did Hinata tell you who my parents were?" he asked.

The Hyuuga all nodded.

"What is known by most of the adults in Konoha is that the Fourth Hokage, my father, sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into me when I was a newborn. This is why I've been scorned by most of the village. I think many of the civilians believe I'm actually the Kyuubi. The shinobi, most of whom are familiar with storage scrolls, haven't thought that, but some of them think that the Kyuubi could get free or could influence me.

"What very few know is that I'm the third container of the Kyuubi in Konoha. The first was Uzumaki Mito, the First Hokage's wife and Tsunade-baachan's grandma. The second was Uzumaki Kushina, the Fourth Hokage's wife and my mom. The fact that kaachan was the Kyuubi's container while I was in the womb is the cause of my whisker birthmarks, by the way, rather than me being the container. While I was being born, a masked man with a Sharingan freed the Kyuubi and hypnotized it into attacking."

"So it _was_ the Uchiha's fault?" Hiashi asked. "Some thought it was."

"I don't think so," said Naruto. "My mother was best friends with the Uchiha Clan Head's wife. I think it was a rogue-possibly connected to the missing-nin group Akatsuki.

"Since my clan has been involved with the Kyuubi for so long, I found lots of notes on how to deal with it. About six years ago I performed a ritual using those notes and my clan's fuuinjutsu expertise to drain the Kyuubi of power into myself, Hinata, and three foxes. The ritual changed the foxes into Tsukiko, Akane, and Haru using mine and Hinata's genetics, so they're our children in a very real way even though Hinata never gave birth to them. They even have and can use the Byakugan."

"So the Kyuubi is gone?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes. I'm no longer a jinchuuriki and all of the Kyuubi's chakra was converted into the personal stores of the five of us."

"That's a very big accomplishment for a ten-year old," Hiashi said.

"My parents left very detailed notes, as can be seen by our use of the Hiraishin and I'm a fuuinjutsu prodigy, if I do say so myself."

"Why Hinata?" the Hyuuga Clan Head asked.

"She was one of my few friends other than the ramen chefs, and neither of them had awakened their chakra which would have been problematic for the ritual. Also, to be honest, she thought only Hanabi would miss her if something went wrong and that even Hanabi would get over it before too long. We both felt the risk was worth it to get rid of the Kyuubi."

All three of the Hyuuga looked sad at that.

"How big of a risk was it?" Hiashi asked stoically.

"At the time I thought it was small, but present," Naruto said. "I still feel that way after having gained a lot more fuuinjutsu experience."

"Was there any side effects of the ritual?" Neji asked.

"Yes," said Hinata. "We gained some kitsune characteristics. You've never seen them since the persistent clone you've mainly interacted with was made before the ritual and one of the characteristics we gained was true shapeshifting." She stood up and manifested her ears and tails.

Hanabi squealed. "Cute! Can I touch them?"

Hinata nodded and Hanabi started to stroke her tails.

Hiashi frowned. "So does that mean you're a demon now?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, not even the Kyuubi was a true demon. It and the other bijuu were or are basically huge, sentient chakra constructs. What my family and I are, could be considered youkai, but really what's the difference between a supernatural humanoid and a chakra-using human? Our youkai-like abilities are less exotic than what Senju Hashirama or Uchiha Madara where said to be able to do. It makes sense to just treat it as a new bloodline."

"I don't like it," Hiashi said, "but I'll live with it for now. I suppose this is better than her receiving the Caged Bird Seal. I'll be watching you however."

Naruto laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less from my hime's father."

Tsunade leaned forward. "Now, the existence of the triplets is to be kept an S-Class secret for now. Their age would raise too many questions that we don't want to answer. Naruto and Hinata's new bloodline is an SS-Class Secret. Their marriage, Naruto's parentage, and that they both know the Hiraishin can be told. In fact, we'd like you to do so. The fact that Naruto got rid of the Kyuubi, I'd like you to keep silent for now, but I'll be releasing that soon. However, even after it becomes known, what happened to the chakra is an SS-Class Secret. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Brat," Tsunade said, "I need you to take me back."

"Sure, Baachan."

Hiashi sighed. "I need to return as well. I'm sure there's enough panic in the clan with me disappearing like that."

"Very well, Otousama," Hinata said. "You're welcome to stay for a bit, Hanabi-chan and Neji-niisan."

Neji shook his head. "I better go and reassure Gai-sensei and my teammates. I would like to talk more about your real life when we have a chance, though."

"I'll stay, Oneechan," Hanabi said.

"Okay. If you would stand beside me, Otousama, Neji-niisan," Hinata said.

She put her hands on their shoulders and they disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is the real end of The Missing Bijuu. It's unlikely that I will produce a sequel since I feel that Naruto and company are too powerful for anyone short of Kaguya to challenge. Naruto, Hinata, and Tsukiko all have the Hiraishin, chakra chains (which suppress chakra), the Byakugan (and the Gentle Fist), extensive fuuinjutsu knowledge, very good infiltration capabilities (shapeshifting and illusions) plus much more chakra than Kisame. Tsukiko knows about Tobi's Kamui intangibility and they will have prepared a fuuinjutsu counter.

For me the fun of this short story was coming up with the background (and yanking around Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hiashi) and so I didn't put in much action. I hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you for the support in the Reviews.


End file.
